Teoria względności Vongoli
by PrinceOfCanon
Summary: "Nie, Giannini, nie potrzebujemy... Nie, serio, żadnych wynalazków. Tak. Tak, jestem pewien... Nie płacz, to twoja wina, że to wynalazłeś. To twoje dzieło, poradzisz sobie... Nic nie poradzę na to, że... NIE, NIE PRZYSYŁAJ MI TEGO, SŁYSZYSZ? Nie zgadzam się...! ...Giannini...? ...Halo?"


\- Słuchaj, sempaj - zaczął Fran, starając się mówić najbardziej kojącym i pełnym zrozumienia głosem, na jaki było go stać. Niestety, efekt nie różnił się zbytnio od jego zwykłego tonu poza tym, że Zabójca mówił po prostu wolniej. - Ja rozumiem, naprawdę. Wypadki chodzą po ludziach, sempaj. Nawet po takich parszywych niedorobkach jak ty, serio. I prawdę mówiąc zastanawiam się, jakim sposobem jeszcze żyjesz, bo jak dla mnie dawno powinieneś umrzeć. No ale wszystkiego mieć nie można. O czym to ja...? Aha, parszywy nieudacznik. Właśnie, sempaj, być może dlatego, że jesteś tak beznadziejnie nieprzydatnym i rozstrojonym emocjonalnie psycholem, ktoś na górze postanowił cię ukarać. Taka _karma_ , sempaj. Więc nie wyj, z łaski swojej, bo uszy mi puchną.

Niestety, siedzące przed nim wyglądające na około dziewięcioletnie dziecko albo nie rozumiało, co do niego mówił, albo nie chciało zrozumieć. Nadal roniło łzy smutku i rozpaczy, ocierając oczy (o dziwo - widoczne!) piąstkami i spoglądając raz po raz na Frana wielkimi oczami, przywodzącymi na myśl Dziesiątego Vongolę. Końcówki długiego szala, w który dzieciak był zamotany jak w togę, leżały na ziemi. On sam natomiast, w ogóle nie wyglądał na osobę, która za dziesięć lat będzie siała postrach jako Książę Nożownik.

\- Sempaj, bądź mężczyzną - zwrócił mu uwagę Fran, zastanawiając się, jakie to ma odniesienie w stosunku do dziecka. I czy nagły wypadek przypadkiem nie degraduje sempaja z roli sempaja.

Dzieciak spojrzał na niego uważniej, po czym wskazał na niego drżącym palcem.

\- Według mojego rankingu - wychlipał, pociągając nosem. - Jesteś jedenastą z kolei osobą, której nikt nigdy nie powinien powierzać dziecka młodszego niż dwadzieścia dwa lata.

Fran zastanowił się, czy dziewięciolatek właśnie go nie obraził.

\- A kto jest pierwszy, sempaj?

\- To... - zaczął dzieciak, po czym najwyraźniej pomyślał o czymś przerażającym, bo znowu zaczął ronić łzy.

\- Sempaj... - westchnął Fran, zupełnie nie mając pomysłu jak uspokoić młodocianą wersję parszywego zabójcy. Poza tym nie bardzo potrafił skupić uwagę, fantazjując o tym, co powie Upadłemu Księciu, kiedy ten już wróci do normy. Najchętniej usiadłby gdzieś i czekał, aż do tego dojdzie, poświęcając się jakiemuś fascynującemu zajęciu. Struganiu patyków, na przykład.

\- Nie znam cię! - oskarżyło go dziecko, przecierając oczy. - Gdzie jest Mama? Gdzie jest Braciszek Tsuna?

\- Braciszek Tsuna, powiadasz... - zamyślił się Fran. Może jakaś radosna wiadomość wreszcie powstrzyma tę powódź łez. - Obawiam się, że nie żyje.

Zła odpowiedź. Znowu ryczy.

Fran zaczynał mieć powoli dość. Przyzwyczaił się od odgrywania roli nieznośnego dzieciaka, a nie do niańczenia tegoż. Musiał szybko coś zrobić, żeby się go pozbyć.

\- Słuchaj, sempaj - odezwał się znowu. - Wiesz ty może, gdzie jesteśmy? - Po dłuższym ignorowaniu otoczenia Fran doszedł do wniosku, że warto by było zainteresować się swoim położeniem. Jeśli szczęście dopisze, może w pobliżu będzie jakieś przedszkole. Albo ośrodek dla osieroconych schizofreników. Powie się opiekunce, że to urodzony morderca i żeby za żadne skarby nie dawała mu do rąk nic ostrego łącznie z kredkami, sznurowadłami i mydłem w płynie.

Niestety, miejsce to bynajmniej nie wyglądało na takie, które chciałoby przyjąć pod swoje skrzydła rozbeczane na dobre dziecko. Strażnik Mgły Varii nawet nie zauważył, że przypadek wrzucił go w sam środek lasu, z sięgającymi nieba drzewami, nieprzebytymi chaszczami i całym arsenałem dźwięków wydawanych przez zwierzęta lub jakichś krewnych Leviego.

\- Ten las ma trzecie miejsce w kategorii miejsc, w których nigdy nie chciałbyś się znaleźć - poinformował go dzieciak, przerywając na moment płacz i zerkając w bok.

Nauczony doświadczeniem Fran postanowił nie pytać, co jest liderem w jego rankingu. Zamiast tego usiadł na pniaku tuż przed siedzącym na ziemi dzieciakiem i spojrzał na niego niechętnie. Po chwili podniósł dłonie i obrócił je w kierunku dzieciaka. Ten spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, po czym niepewnym ruchem uderzył w nie swoimi.

\- Sza~! - zaszumiał Fran, mrużąc oczy. - Zniknij, przepadnij, kreaturo! - dodał, wykonując szamańskie w jego mniemaniu ruchy.

Przestał dopiero, kiedy spojrzenie dziewięciolatka zmieniło komunikat z "Co to za dziwny człowiek?" na "Co to za kretyn i czemu wymachuje rękami, a tak swoją drogą, czy nie powinienem się rozpłakać?". Oczywiście mógłby iluzją sprawić, że kłopot zniknie, ale dobrze pamiętał nauki mistrza Mukuro. "Tak naprawdę, to iluzje są tylko iluzjami, tylko głupi ludzie są za głupi, żeby to wiedzieć".

\- A więc - zaczął, siadając znowu na pieńku. - Szedłem przez las z głupim sempajem podczas treningu wymyślonego przez głupiego Kapitana, który jest bardzo głupi, wcale nie chciałem tam iść, a Levi śmierdzi, potem sempaj zniknął, a ja się cieszyłem, bo sempaj też śmierdzi, ale lakierem do włosów, a potem zapomniałem po co idę, zacząłem śpiewać piosenkę o głupim sempaju, głupi sempaj się znalazł, bo wcześniej się zgubił, bo jest idiotą, Kapitana nadal nie było, siostrzyczka Lussuria pewnie zaprzyjaźnia się z wiewiórkami, Levi szuka swoich krewnych a potem zasnąłem i w sumie nie wiem czemu jak się obudziłem, to sempaj był mały.

Miał nadzieję, że uporządkowanie wydarzeń jakoś pomoże mu w zrozumieniu obecnej sytuacji. Nic z tego. Przypomniało mu się jedynie, że kazano mu z jakiegoś powodu tu przyjść, bo podobno lasy japońskie są ładne. A może niebezpieczne...?

\- Jak myślisz, sempaj, czy jak zwiążemy cię i powiesimy na gałęzi to zwabimy jakiegoś namahage-pedofila? - wizja ta nieco poprawiła Franowi humor. - Będziesz mógł poćwiczyć uciekanie przed zboczeńcami. Ot, taka zmiana perspektywy dla odświeżenia. Co ty na to, sempaj?

Zmęczony płakaniem dzieciak tylko patrzył na niego okrągłymi oczami, które z jakichś niewiadomych powodów posiadał. Tym spojrzeniem zastraszonego retrivera przypominał odrobinę Dziesiątego. Zawiedziony brakiem reakcji Fran postanowił sam ją sprowokować.

\- Gdzie jest mój sempaj, jak zabić mam go? - zaintonował, obserwując dzieciaka,, którego wzrok coraz bardziej przypominał spojrzenie człowieka, który nie ogarnia rzeczywistości równie mocno, jak Levi swojego owłosienia.

\- Do luftu fryzura, kompletny głąb~ Znalazłem psychiatryk, znalazłem dom! Znalazłem sempaja, zabiłem go! - zakończył, dumny, że tym razem nikt mu nie przeszkodził. Sekundę później jednak poczuł znajome ucisk z tyłu głowy. -... Ole - dodał, zezując do góry i wpatrując się w wbity w czapkę znajomy nóż. - Czyżbyś, sempaj, znudził się udawaniem głupiego bachora i postanowił wrócić do swojej patologicznej postaci?

\- Kto tu jest głupim bachorem, ropucho? - wysyczał znajomy głos, a wysoka sylwetka na moment przesłoniła Franowi słońce. - Chyba ci coś mówiłem o śpiewaniu, co?!

\- Moje intencje były czyste jak łza - stwierdził Fran, wyciągając z czapki kłopotliwe narzędzie do krzywdzenia. - Chciałem przywrócić cię do normalności, bo zalewanie się łzami księciu nie przystoi, nawet upadłemu i nawet w wieku pieluchowym.

Belphegor spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

\- Nawdychałeś się jakichś grzybków? - zapytał, krzywiąc się. - Zachowujesz się jeszcze głupiej niż zwykle.

\- Powiedziałbym to samo, sempaj, ale niestety twoja głupota już dawno wykroczyła poza skalę.

\- Ty...

\- Według mojego rankingu - powiedział wysoki głosik za plecami zabójcy - Jesteś trzecią z kolei osobą, której nie powinno się powierzać dzieci do lat dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu.

\- Łaaał, sempaj - Fran spojrzał na Bela z podziwem. - Niesamowite. Jesteś takim ośrodkiem patologii, że dopiero stulatkowie mogliby przebywać przy tobie bez żadnych skutków ubocznych.

Nieoczekiwanie Belphegor zupełnie zignorował przytyk i wbił wzrok w małego blondynka, siedzącego przed nim. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że gdzieś już go widział.

\- Ty, żabo - odezwał się, wskazując podbródkiem dzieciaka. - To nie ten od Sawady?

\- Nie, sempaj, to ty - łagodnie podsunął Fran.

\- Spierdalaj. Mówię ci, ten Rankingowy Cholera Wie Kto.

\- Mówisz o tym, który jakiś miesiąc temu przekroczył metr dziewięćdziesiąt? - usłużnie podsunął Zabójca. - Na twoim miejscu, semapaj, wybrałbym się do okulisty. Jaskra to choroba starców, powinieneś zdawać sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Fran, przysięgam, jeszcze jedno słowo i twoja głowa zamieni się we francuski ser w który raczyłeś pierdzielnąć głową w wieku przedszkolnym.

\- Szkolnym - poprawił go kouhai. - Nigdy nie chodziłem to przedszkola. Babcia mówiła, że...

\- Mam głęboko i daleko co mówiła twoja babcia - usadził go Bel, brutalnie przerywając wzruszające wspominki z przeszłości. - Przypomina tego sprzed dziesięciu lat. Jest tak samo mazgajowaty. - dodał, spoglądając z niesmakiem na dzieciaka. - Powiedz mi lepiej skąd ty wytrzasnąłeś tego bachora i czemu to coś śmie obrażać Jego Książęcą Osobę.

\- Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, sempaj. Zamknąłem oczy, otworzyłem i puf! Było - oznajmił z największą powagą Zabójca. - Prawie jak z męskością Siostrzyczki Lussurii, tylko odwrotnie. Myślisz, że możemy go jej oddać, czy podpadnie to pod paragraf wspomagania pedofilii i seksualizacji społeczeństwa?

Z jakiegoś powodu Belphegor uznał za stosowne wbić w czapkę kouhaia kolejne dwa noże. Mimo iż nie przyniosło to jakiegoś spektakularnego efektu, wywołało spektakularne wrażenie na wpatrującym się w niego okrągłymi oczami, zdemaskowanym już Fuucie. Tak spektakularne, że aż zapomniał się rozpłakać.

\- Skoro to coś jest tutaj, to Sawada też powinien tu... - zaczął Bel, by po chwili przerwać. - Chwila moment, Książę czegoś nie rozumie.

\- BRAWO~! - zaklaskał Fran, nie zmieniając swojego głosu nawet o ton. - Rozpoznanie problemu pierwszym stopniem do jego rozwiązania!

Nożownik skrzywił się i po chwili w jego dłoniach zalśniło sześć sztyletów.

\- Zadźganie, poderżnięcie gardła, wyprucie flaków, wyłupienie oczu~?

\- A nie ma pani czegoś innego w promocji?

Po tych słowach Belphegor najwyraźniej uznał, że klient zdaje się na jego łaskę i niełaskę, więc postanowił zrobić wszystko i to najlepiej w tej samej sekundzie. Kilka noży pofrunęło w stronę Zabójcy, któremu najwyraźniej znudziło się siedzenie na pieńku, wobec tego uchylił się gwałtownie tak, że wszystkie sztylety trafiły w drzewo za nim. Kiedy Bel szykował się do kolejnego ataku, Fuuta uznał, że oto nadeszła chwila. Chwila, w której mały, dziewięcioletni chłopiec musi dorosnąć, aby wygrać walkę o swoje życie. Chwila, w której źrenice rozszerzają się z przerażenia, wszystkie mięśnie są napięte, a szczęki zaciskają się samoczynnie. To była jego chwila.

Dlatego kiedy Zabójcy zajęci byli wyzywaniem siebie nawzajem i zadawaniem sobie śmiercionośnych ciosów, nie zastanawiał się dłużej.

I uciekł.


End file.
